Finding Setsuna
by Evanescent-Encounter
Summary: Setsuna has had enough. She's lonely and tired of being the gatekeeper and wishes nothing more than to have what the other scouts have. Someone to love, somewhere to live, friends to talk to. When her father hears about this he grants his daughter her wis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear or Sailor Moon. But I do own a LOT of the DVD's :D huggles Sasame**

The Guardian of Time was positioned at the Gates of Time again for the majority of her life. She was only allowed to leave just in case of an emergency. It was unfair to her. She had to stay here, nothing happening around at all, while everyone else was on Earth enjoying themselves, talking to friends, finding love. All of those things were none of what Setsuna could do. No, she was forced to stay here and guide the Sailor Senshi through the Gates of Time if need be.

Occasionally she'd get visited by the Princess of the Moon, Chibi-Usa. She'd bring in nothing but smiles which brightened up her day in the void of Time. But, like every visit, the pink haired princess always had to leave. With her went the happiness of the Guardian.

She was always dressed the same, white sailor shirt with a violet collar and bow, a garnet stone placed carefully in the center, violet sailor skirt that swished every time she took a step, her violet boots that had that white trim up at the top with a "P" embedded in the middle. Her Time Key was held tightly in her hands. Green hair cascaded down her back and little strands were held up by violet clips that matched her eyes. She let out a sigh and pushed her neck to the side to get the kinks out.

**What is it that makes you so sad, my daughter?**

Setsuna looked around but found no one to be at her side or in the vicinity. She then realized it was her father.

"Nothing, Father," she lied.

**Don't lie to me, daughter. You have been this way for a while now. You constantly sigh, you're daydreaming and you almost let someone who wasn't supposed to go through the time gates through. You are becoming reckless.**

"I'm sorry father, it shouldn't happen again, I promise."

**It won't. I'm relieving you of your duties, but it will not be to Earth. No, I will send you somewhere else.**

"Demo, father! I need to be here," she protested.

**You are not needed here anymore. Hand over the keys to the Time Gates. **

With a shaky hand she reached down to her waist where the keys were held fast and took them off. She reached out and held them, dropping them into thin air where they disappeared.

Her body was surrounded in a milky white light before her body began to disintegrate, from bottom to top.

**Please try to make this work, my daughter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear or Sailor Moon. If I did Setsuna and Sasame would be TOGETHA FOREVA**

**NOTE: This is just a sorta rough draft for chapter 2. I wanted to get this one out...honestly it took me like 5 minutes to type...so yeah expect a redo of this chapter, but thanks to the ppl who reviewed. You got me to get my lazy ass up and type it :D**

Himeno couldn't remember the last time she was out of everyone's sight. Sure, she loved being around the Warriors of Leafe, but there was just a time where she needed to be alone. Hayate was probably worried about her, seeing as she took off with no indication as to where she'd end up, but that was alright; she could stand the scolding later.

She moved a few strands of her pink hair out of her face and breathed in deeply.

"Yeah! This is the life!" she yelled out, pink eyes glowing in mirth, "just me and nature, just as it was intended!"

The battle with Takako had finally ended and many things had gone back to normal, although Himeno felt that there would be more to come. It was sort of like a sixth sense that she could sense the danger that might wreak havoc upon Awayuki town.

She fixed the bottom of her plaid blue school skirt and rolled up the sleeves of white shirt and continued to explore. She ended up in the park, surrounded by many different types of trees and plants, all which brought nothing but smiles upon her face.

In the distance she heard a groan of pain and stopped, her hair stood on end as she was trying to decipher whether or not it was a trap or if someone was genuinely hurt. The groan sounded again and she resolved to find out what was wrong. Her feet carried her as fast as she could to a secluded spot in the park where the trees hung low. Underneath many branches of a nearby willow Himeno saw an older woman laying there, her eyes closed in pain as she tried to pick herself up.

"H-Hey! You shouldn't move too much if you're hurt!" Himeno called and ran over.

The young woman's outfit stood out the most. Sailor skirt and shirt with high heeled boots weren't exactly normal in this day and age (then again neither were Himeno's transformations). But what really perplexed her was the key lying next to the woman.

"A-Are you alright?" Himeno asked.

The young woman opened her eyes, everything was blurry for her but she could make out the pinkness of Himeno's hair.

"C-chibi…usa?" the woman whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

Himeno raised an eyebrow. Just who was Chibi-Usa?


	3. Chapter 3

**As a note you'll see the chapters get longer and longer. With the more inspiration I get the longer the chapters will become. And EVENTUALLY I'll go ahead and retype the shorter ones and make them longer =D so please be patient with me**

**(^.^) (^.^) (^.^) **

**Here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and Pretear...but I do own the DVDs :D and all the Pretear Manga**

* * *

Setsuna felt light, a small buzzing noise in the back of her mind annoyed her though. Faint voices were arguing in the distance and light penetrated her closed eyelids. A throbbing sensation took over her mind and she hissed as her eyes opened to the brightness of the world. Covering her eyes with her hands she honed in on the voices carefully.

"—and if you don't know where she's from?! She could be a new enemy for all we know!"

That sounded like a male, he was highly irritated with whoever he was talking to. A high pitched voice responded back, a female most likely, in an equally pissed tone.

"She was hurt! I wasn't going to leave someone hurt alone to fend for themselves! Besides, YOU were the one who carried her back. You could have left her, Hayate, but you didn't!"

So the guy's name was Hayate, huh?

"Listen, you!"

"Will you all be quiet!" a new voice cut in, "She's awake, and I doubt this yelling is making her feel any better."

Setsuna felt many eyes on her and her hands slowly moved from her face. She blinked a few times to get adjusted, the blurs were still prominent in her vision.

"Where…am I?" she asked, her voice a bit raspy.

The girl's voice piped up, "you're in my home. I brought you here after I found you in the park."

Setsuna's eyes quickly turned to the girl and noticed the pinkness of her hair.

_Just like Chibi…_she thought.

And yet she wasn't like Chibi. This girl was older, around the age of sixteen or seventeen, maybe? Her hair was short and cut like a tulip and her bright pink eyes. Chibi's eyes were a dark pink, almost on the verge of burgundy. This girl was definitely not Chibi.

"How are you feeling?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" Setsuna asked.

A pair of angry purple eyes were cast upon her, "Why don't you introduce yourself first, hm?"

Setsuna cocked her head to the side as she took note of the tone of the young man's voice. This was probably the one called Hayate. He certainly looked pissed off. His posture was defensive. Setsuna took note of never trying to talk to this man alone.

The girl pulled on Hayate's long, dark, blue hair, a ticked off expression worn on her face, "Don't be rude!" she turned to Setsuna, "My name's Himeno, Himeno Awayuki. And this guy over here is Hayate."

Setsuna nodded, giggling at the display of affection between the two, "My name is Setsuna Meiou."

"We're glad you're up. You've been out for four days," the voice she heard last just before she had opened her eyes spoke.

It was a smooth voice, very soothing to listen to. She averted her eyes from the now fighting couple and they landed on a very handsome young man. She took in his features, pale skin, white colored hair, and lavender colored eyes. He was smiling kindly at her, bending at the waist so he could lean forward to see her.

"Who…are you?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Sasame," the man smiled.

Setsuna nodded slowly.

"We would like to ask you some questions, though, if that's alright?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Exactly where did you come from?"

The couple stopped fighting, training their eyes on the two.

"You…wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered.

"So I see…well could you at least tell me what this is?" Sasame asked, holding up the time key.

Setsuna shot out of bed, grabbing for the key. As soon as she touched it she felt pain shoot up her body.

"Woah, careful there. You were seriously injured when you were in the park. You shouldn't do things like that," Sasame told her, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Please…give that back," she whimpered.

Sasame couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. This grown woman, around twenty or so, was begging for something back from a supposed eighteen year old. What was so special about that key?

Setsuna felt weaker. She couldn't hold this form any longer. Everything would be out in the open. But she didn't care, her body couldn't heal properly if she continued to exert her energy by maintaining her sailor form.

The three watched as Setsuna was surrounded in a bright light, encasing her inside. When the light dissipated Setsuna was lying there, dressed in regular clothing, the time key vanished from Sasame's grip.

"What…just happened?" Himeno asked.

Hayate turned his attention to the unconscious Setsuna, her breathing heavy and ragged from the energy she just used.

"We'll find out when she's awake, I guess," he answered, eyes narrow in anger.

Sasame opted to stay in place of the others. This woman intrigued him. What was so important about that key, and why was she here? He moved a few strands of stray green hair out of her face and took notice of her features. She was a nicely colored tan, and when she stared at him with those red eyes, he felt entrapped. This woman was a mystery to him, and he intended to find out everything about her.


End file.
